


You Dealt It

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I just use El|Eleven cuz I gave the Luminary a silly name, M/M, Sharing a Bed, just thinking about the simple things in life and how comfortable you get with your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: “...”A twitch of a trimmed (thanks to Sylvando) cyan brow, brushed away the slight hand of sleep from his senses.“...hihihihihi...” then there was the slight shifting of the mattress.Erik's ear twitched, catching what could only be described as the sound of someone up to no good.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	You Dealt It

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something light cuz I have been inactive for a real long time. I haven't proof read this yet so don't mind some of the mistakes.

The night sky sprinkled its dust of slumber over the lands, its’ deep blue dark enough to let its tiny stars twinkle in delight. Not a single being was stirring, no slurping slime nor flapping drackolyte.

However, there was an exception. The party had decided to rest at the Sniflhiem Inn, to take a minute breather after having saved the princess and seen the change of the Ice witch. In their own room but in the same bed (for warmth was their mutual excuse) laid Erik on his back, eyes closed and breaths drawing in slow as the night’s spell encroached to take over him.

“...”

A twitch of a trimmed (thanks to Sylvando) cyan brow, brushed away the slight hand of sleep from his senses.

“...hihihihihi...” then there was the slight shifting of the mattress.

His ear twitched, catching what could only be described as the sound of someone up to no good.

“...” another puff of laughter. Erik really didn’t want to open his eyes. He really, reaaally, didn’t want to open his eyes, today had been a long day, his muscles were still groaning in pain from their previous battles.

“What are you doing?” But alas! He did and turned over too!

“Hihihihihi...!” That only caused the brunette to laugh even harder in that oddly adorable quiet tone, air catching in his throat with poorly suppressed smile.

After knowing the young man for a good few months, one might even say, a hot minute, Erik came to a resolute conclusion.

“Stop farting. You’re farting, don’t lie.”

“N—no! It doesn’t stink it’s just those silent ones!” The both of them stared into each other’s eyes in questioning silence. Eleven’s open with honest convincing while Erik’s were still scrunched from sleep and scepticism.

“Prrp”

The smallest passage of gas to ever pass in the history of their lives was heard before they busted into uncontrollable laughter, Eleven’s face red with embarrassment and mirth while Erik wiped away stray tears and had to catch himself from falling off the bed.

After a few minutes of trying not to look at each other’s face before one of them busted a lung, Erik went back to turn on his side.

“‘Kay good night.”

“Night.” The shine of mother moon leaked through their thinly curtained window, a slab of light just reaching the foot of the bed as it stretched across the carpeted floor.

The white noise of the wind brushing against glass windows and the barely there breathing of El lulled Erik to sleep.

Until there was the feeling of a rumble

and a snork covered by the sound of a hand slapping against skin. The thing is, whenever Eleven laughed Erik had to too, because it was too contagious, the clear mirth in his voice as he tried to quiet himself, his struggle for breath making the other silently giggle into the night. Until an unsuspecting sensation danced in the air and throttled Erik by the neck.

“AUGH EL, MAN!!” Erik felt bad for the people sleeping beside their room, El guffawing into his hand which did nothing to lower its volume, like the chiming of church bells that begged for your attention to attend service. At least once. At least for Christmas.

“I—I’m—HIHAH—sorry!” Was all he could get out as he covered his face with his hands.

Erik was between sobbing and laughing as he got up out of the bed and paddled on shaking legs to the window, hoping that would quicken the passage of Eleven’s recent crime. The young man lowered to his knees, clutching his aching stomach as the cool air hit the back of his neck.

“Come back, it’s gone.” El was on his feet in the bed, flashing the thick sheets before hopping off and making his way to Erik, feet padding on the dark carpeted floor.

“I don’t believe you.”

“N—no I’m not,” Erik could still hear the laughter in his trembling voice.

“Shut up! Stop laughing!” Erik watched the young man bend over to clutch at his knees, hair curtaining around his face.

The rest of the night was filled with shifting sheets and giggles, Erik at the edge of the bed while El whined about being cold, fighting to wrap his arms around him before dragging (a barely resisting) Erik to the middle of the bed. Once again, Erik felt sorry for the individual a wall away, the unstable headboard of their hotel bed hitting the other wall every time El would pull him back to the middle, rolling on the mattress like a wad of dough as they both laughed at their silly antics.


End file.
